The Song of the Wolf
by bombom5677
Summary: Serah and her sister Lightning is back to their hometown. With the rumours of werewolf surrounding this mysterious hometown, how will they survive or cope with it?
1. Chapter 1: Origins

**_Note: Sorry for my bad English and grammar. I am still learning English and I have many thoughts and ideas running through my head so I tried to write it down as a story._**

 ** _Please do correct me if you need any clarification or grammar errors. Enjoy this short chapter! Cheers!_**

She had the same dream again. The dream seems too real to her. The golden werewolf was staring her, with a curious soft green eyes. The werewolf stood there proud and tall, like a human being. She swallowed. No matter how many times she dreamt about this scene, she still felt fear and her whole body tensed up when she saw this werewolf.

The sharp white fangs were showing, with those strong and sharp fangs, she bet that her neck would snap into two easily.

Yet, there was something about this werewolf that she could not put her finger on it. The werewolf's were pure as snow,the top of the fur is like a shade of the sunset, golden orange colour. Its a very special colour.

"Grrrr..."The werewolf howled. It sniffed at her. The werewolf make a step forward.

She was watching the werewolf with caution.

The werewolf got bold. It slowly approached her and stopped in front of her. She bit her trembling lips and slowly held out her right hand. She slowly touched the werewolf's cheek. The werewolf didnt flinced or run away, it just stood there staring at her.

Her fingers brushed lightly on the werewolf's white fur. The werewolf slightly nudged it's head towards her palm. She was shocked at first, but then she let her guard down and slowly stroke the werewolf's soft fur.

Serah.

She slowly opened her eyes. She saw the sea outside the car window. The sunset bask Serah and her sister in the soft orange colour.

" We are going to arrive soon." Lightning smiled gently to Serah.

"Yes, we are." Serah returned a smile. Seven hours of car trip, and here they are back to their hometown. They passed by a big white colour signboard: Welcome to Cocoon. She and Lightning had left here when she was ten years old and they never came back. But due to her sister's job, she was transferred back to the hometown. She even transferred to the college nearby home.

"Ahhh.. " Serah plopped herself onto the soft white bed like a starfish.

She missed soft bed after seven hours of car ride, although this one seems quite alien to her. Lightning smiled at her little sister, "I will order some pizza."

"Sure..sis." Serah laze around her bed. She shifted her gaze to the window. "Its a full moon tonight." She mumbles.

"They are getting more brutal."

The huge blonde man covered the dead man with a black cloth. He grabbed his black bandana angrily and cursed. He punched his fist at the tree. A few pieces of leaves falls from the tree.

"I heard that the 'Hunters' are coming here. Maybe we could speed up the investigation process. I also heard that they had inherited their powers from their ancestors, they are immune to werewolf's poison." One of his colleague said in a hopeful manner.

"I hope so." The blonde man said. " The Hunters killed all the werewolf outside the region, now all the ones left are here."

"No wonder the werewolves are so uneasy."

"Yes, we will be meeting the Hunter tomorrow."

 ** _Hope you enjoyed the story! Till next time!_**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friend

**_Note: It's been awhile since I updated the story. Enjoy!_**

Serah is humming along with the song playing from the small radio on the kitchen table. She finished up the scramble egg and put it on the two plates with toasts and bacon strip.

"Morning.." Her sister, Lightning yawned as she walked down the staircase. "Smells good."

"Morning sis." Serah took off the apron she was wearing and place the two plates on the dining table. "Just in time for breakfast, do you want some coffee?"

Lightning sat down infront of the dining table, " Yes please." Her big sister is not a morning person at all. Serah grinned inwardly, how many of Lightning crushes would be heart broken seeing her like this. The tall, confident, elegant and beautiful Claire Farron.. She would've take a photo of her state now.

"Here's wakey coffee." Serah smiled when Lightning took the cup and gulped it. The coffee seems to kick-start Lightning, and she seems more awake.

It is a peaceful morning for both Farron sisters. Serah loved and enjoyed this moment with her sister. Lightning was always busy with her work and sometimes did not come home. Lightning was kind of a workaholic but deep down Serah knew, Lightning always loved her. Serah cherish small moments like this, even Lightning doesn't really talk much.

The song from the radio was interrupted by a small static sound, and it was changed to announce an emergency news. Both Farron looked up and stared at each other.

"Breaking news. ACADEMY institution found a dead male body nearby the black forest. Local police force and ACADEMY forces had not identify the identity of that person. All the residents of Cocoon is advised not to go out at night. This might be caused by werewolves. This is brought to you by Cocoon Morning News, CMN."

"Werewolves.." This news hadn't surprised the Farron sisters.

Cocoon is a mysterious town with werewolves. The government did not publicly acknowledge the presence of werewolves, but they set up a special task forces, known as the ACADEMY to deal with the werewolves. People from Cocoon were gradually decreasing because of the appearance of the werewolves. They were also required by the government to sign a non-disclosure agreement. Those who breached the agreement vanished, no one knows where they were.

No new residents were allowed to move in, unless they were scientists or member of the ACADEMY institute to assist the government in research. Lightning is one of the high ranked special tasks force in PSICOM,a branch under ACADEMY institute with elite police officers. She briefly heard from Lightning the situation at Cocoon had gone worst, that's why she moved back to Cocoon to assist the special task force. Serah didn't know the exact details of all this, but she knows Lightning was quite troubled by all this.

Lightning put down her half eaten toast, "I'm going to get changed, get ready, I will send you to college." With a swift moment, Lightning was rushing upstairs.

Serah let out a sigh, she knew what Claire was thinking. Even though her face did not show it, but Claire was affected by this news.

"Okay!" Serah sweep off the bread crumbles and cleaned up the plates. "New college."

Lightning wore her special work suit today. She had two shoulder pad with yellow colour neonstripes on it. She always bring along her long special sword with her. Serah did ask Lightningabout her nature of work out of curiosity. Lightning usually brushed it off saying it's someresearch work related to werewolves or also known as lycanthrope. Serah wasn't surprisedherself, she knows that deep down, she wanted to meet the mysterious werewolf.

Serah was looking out the car window, the scenery looks alien to her. It's strange that she can'tremember anything about her hometown.

Anything about her childhood, hometown is like ablank paper to her. Lightning told her it was because of the car accident when Serah was tenyears old, the same accident that took away their parents.

"Serah." Lightning glanced at Serah. "Are you alright? You've been spacing out quite a lot."

Serah smiled and shake her head, " I'm alright, sis." Lightning stopped her car nearby thecollege gate. There are just a few students walking into the college. Despite the news this morning, the students look unaffected by it. They are goofing around and chatting.

Serah lightened up by this scene, she said goodbye to Claire and walked into the new college.

Either Serah is quite early or there's not many student here, it's 7.50 am but there's no one in the small classroom. She sat at the middle row of the classroom.

"Ah..." Serah thought she was alone in the classroom, but apparently not. She turned around, and she saw a young female who seemed to be falling asleep on the classroom bench had woke up. The orange headed female stretched her both slender hands and yawned loudly. The young female turned and looked at her, her light green bright eyes were staring at her.

"Hi, I'm Serah." Serah smiled. But the young female looks curious. "I just transferred here." Serah added. A realisation hit the young female, " I see, I haven't seen you around the campus. I won't forget anyone with such a striking pink hair." The young female mused, and she mumbled, "Such an odd time to be transferred here."

Before Serah could say anything, the classroom door opened, a few students came in. Followed by a grumpy old man who has his textbook secured under his armpit.

"Geez.." The young female sighed in annoyance and plopped herself on the table. Serah turned back to face the teacher, to have a long three hours of history class.

"Class dismissed." All the students left in a hurry. Serah packed her books and was ready to go home, until her name was called.

"Serah! Let's go! I will bring you for a special tour around the college."

The young female looks energetic after the class ended. Her smile looks warm and a bit of childishness. Serah can't help but smiled as well.

"Let's go!" The young female stretched out her slender hand in front of Serah. She grabbed the young female's hand firmly to begin her adventurous journey around the college. "By the way, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Vanille."

Vanille showed her the ancient library, the modern office that does not fit in this old and ancient college. Vanille is like a personal college tour guide to Serah.

"This is one of my favourite place in the college." Vanille was pointing to a small wolf head statute in the small garden. There is a line of word engraved on top of the bench which says: In the memory of Professor Estheim.

"This is a memorial bench for one of the professor who is very fond of werewolves. When he died, he asked the students to piss on this statute so that the stench can get rid of the werewolves." Vanille was explaining this in a serious manner.

"What..?" That was the only word Serah blurted out, and she laughed. Vanille cannot hold back her laughter either, both of them laughed hard in front of the wolf statute.

Serah's last tour is at the college swimming pool centre. It was a indoor moderate size swimming pool, there was only two of them at the swimming pool. "It closes after college hours." Vanille looked at her, she seems to be able to read Serah's mind.

Serah stared at the calm swimming pool with a satisfied smile, "Thank you so much for today! It was so much fun Vanille!"

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, I have another welcoming surprise for you!" Vanille chirped. "Wha..." Before Serah could fully understand or even process what Vanille was actually saying, she felt a light push on her back, unable to balance her body Serah fell into the swimming pool with a huge splash.

Serah was still in shock, she plopped up her head and wiped her face, staring at the orange head woman standing beside the pool with a cheerful grin. " What makes you think I won't be mad at you?" Serah said in disbelieve.

Vanille put her finger on her temple to pretend she was thinking hard about her question, "Well, my instinct told me that you will enjoying this gift and, it also tells me you can swim well." Vanille grinned, evilly.

It seems like Vanille's instinct had betrayed her, she watched silently as Serah swim to the side of the pool, in front of Vanille. Serah's face darkened, her smile was replaced by a deep frown. She raised her hand and said in an emotionless tone: "Pull me up, I'm freezing."

Shit. Vanille knew she messed up, she quickly bent forward and grabbed Serah's hand to pull her up. Serah grabs her hand and used all of her strength to pull Vanille into the pool.

"Wha.." Splash.

"OMG. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Serah was laughing like an evil hyena who has her evil plan executed perfectly. Vanille looked at the evil mastermind and shake her head, with a small grin.

"Hachuu." Both of them were climbing out of the pool, Serah sneezed and she hugged herself. It was kinda cold. Vanille was just climbing out of the swimming pool, she quickly grab the towel that was neatly folded in the cupboard nearby and help Serah to dry her up. "Look at you."

Vanille gently dry up Serah's hair as well. Vanille was slightly taller than her, her movement was gentle to make sure she didn't hurt her. Oddly, Serah could feel Vanille's body radiating some heat from her body. Vanille was wearing a white T-shirt, which was now soaked up. The pink bra she was wearing can be seen clearly underneath the white shirt. Serah quickly removed her gaze after she realize she is staring at Vanille's boobs.

"Let's get changed." Vanille left the towel on her head, she flicked her dripping wet orange curly long hair and led Serah to the changing rooms. "Alright..." Serah take the towel and went together.

Vanille take a pair of dry and clean T-shirt and trousers from her locker and hand it over to Serah, "Take this and put it on." After that, she took out another pair for herself. Without hesitation, she undress herself. "Thanks." Serah also undress herself and wipe her body dry with the towel.

When she finished drying herself and going to put some clothes on, she realised Vanille was staring hard at her. Serah's cheek flushed like a big tomato, "Pervert."

"The scar..on your shoulder." Vanille is staring at the deep and long scar on her right shoulder. Vanille frowned and looked at her.

"Ah. This." Serah unconsciously touched the scar and murmured, "I got it in a car accident... I think that's when I got it."

Vanille did not say anthing, she continue to put on her trousers. The atmosphere become awkward for both of them, Serah quickly put on her clothes. "Let's grab something to eat?" Vanille suggested the idea. Serah nodded, relieve at Vanille changing the subject.

Both of the girls exited the college, discussing where to get their dinner but was interupted by a young guy who was standing nearby the gate for god know how long.

"Hi pretty girls, wanna see some real werewolves tonight?" The hoodie boy handed over some leaflets to both of them. "It's gonna be fun, I promise." The young boy grinned and eyeing both of them, which is making Serah to feel really uncomfortable.

"Let's..." Serah grabbed tightly onto Vanille's wrist, hinting Vanille to leave with her immediately to save them from any trouble, but realised she was too late about this. Vanille was like a happy and excited kid who found a treasure, her eyes seems to be shooting laser beams with lots of shining diamonds when Vanille looked at Serah.

"Werewolf night! That sounds so much fun! OMG, we have to go!" Vanille was grabbing Serah's shoulder and shaking it hard, as if she was trying to transfer some of her excitement to Serah.

"Well..the night is..." Of course Serah is curious, yet after hearing the morning news, she was afraid of the night. "The night is still young!" Vanille chirpped, she grabbed the pen from the young guy and wrote down both of their name on a form, with other names on it.

"Cool wolfies! I will see you girls tonight!" The guy winked at both the girls and left them to give out the leaflets to other students who were walking out from the college.

"Vanille..." Serah sighed and took the leaflet from Vanille to take a look. Vanille stuck out her tongue and grinned.

"NORA - No Obligation, Rules or Authority. Let us pray to the Wolf God and praise them!

Time: 8 PM

Venue: Abandoned building nearby the college"

"NORA，sounds cool! It's going to be fun! Do you know this is one of the oldest tradition in Cocoon? You are not considered a Cocoonian if you haven't been to one of this." Vanille trying to sound optimistic about this and she is trying hard to persuade Serah to go with her.

Serah can't help but grinned, "Alright."

Lightning watched as her younger sister walked into the college, thoughts are running through her mind. After seeing her sisterentered the college, she only drove away. Lightning grabbed her driving wheel firmly, unconsciously speeding up to her new work place, the ACADEMY.

Even though it is a small town, the ACADEMY is a big modern silver building located nearby a forest, or what they called the black forest. There's only steel on the ulterior of the building, no windows can be found. Lightning drove up and parked her car. She grabbed her Blazefire at the back of the seat and walk towards the main entrance.

Blazefire is her own special and personalised weapon for her when she reached the high rank position at the ACADEMY. It was a specialised weapon for her to kill werewolves. Yet she never thought she could really use it.

"Welcome to ACADEMY." As soon as she stepped into the building, she was greeted by a electronic sound of the building. Lightning scoffed, she thought she entered some supermarket at Cocoon. Things are different back in Bodhum, PSICOM. Bodhum is a peaceful and quiet city where Lightning and Serah moved to in their early ages. She was one of the PSICOM troops at Bodhum, under the ACADEMY umbrella. Bodhum is much more advanced compared to Cocoon. She had to suck up to it.

What makes her even furious was the officer who was dressed in blue uniform is dozing off at the counter. The officer was wearing uniform hat to cover her face. Lightning rolled her eyes, she approached the police officer by standing in front of the counter.

The olive skin officer seems to not realised the incoming furious high ranked PSICOM police officer, she's sleeping like a dead fish. Until Lightning stomped on her boots.

The officer jumped from her seat and her hat fell off from her head. She opened her green eyes lazily. "Ahhh..." She stretched her arms and body, didn't even bother to look or search from the source of the sound that wakes her up. Her unruly wavy dark hair with some loose strands in front of her forehead. Her silver earrings is shining underneath the dark hair.

The silver nametag pinned on the left chest of the uniform wrote Fang. She bent and pick up her hat and sweep off the dust on it. Despite the demeanour showed by the officer named Fang, her green eyes were sharp and she looks at Lightning and smiled," It's rare to see such a beauty and sexy colleague here, what's your name?" She grinned and extended her hand to Lightning and put her hat aside. "My name is Fang."

Lightning ignored Fang and shaked her head, and she got a reply from Fang, "I like challenging ones."

"Lightning Farron? Welcome to the ACADEMY! I've heard great things about you!" A big fat guy who looks really sweaty coming out from the silver gate at the end of the corridor extended his arms widely, trying to hug Lightning. Lightning stepped backward. All of the weirdos at ACADEMY.

"Not too fond of hugs huh?" The sweaty guy smiled awkwardly and keep his hand, "Please follow me, I will introduce you to the special task force."

Fang rest her palms at the back of her head and said loudlly, "Robert the charmer can't get a taste of the newcomer..hahahahahahaah" Lightning rolled her eyes and Robert's face can make a tomato jealous.

"Shut up Fang!" Robert yelled back. They stopped in front of a large silver gate. "This is a special branch of ACADEMY, so" He put his right palm onto the scanner on the right side of the gate. The scanner beeped after three seconds and the large silver gate hummed in a low creaking sound and slide opened. "So these are very special facilities that are made of silver." Robert finished his sentence.

Even though the ulterior of the building isolated and rusty, yet it was a different view behind the silver gate. There were a few people wearing in black suits with earpiece passed by Robert and greeted both of them. In the middle of the large and spacious room, there is a 3D projection, showing a detailed map of a huge forest. There were many people dressed in different clothing walking around the facilities, with advanced computers talking into a black earpiece. At the far end of the room, there is a room labeled 'Weapon'.

Robert led Lightning to the right side of the room, where there is a large glass table in the middle, there are a few officers gathering around the table with tablets in their hand, who were seems to be discussing something important. One of the blonde officer with black bandana saw them, he smiled and walk towards Robert and Lightning. The blonde guy looks huge and well trained. He stopped in front of them and put on a kind smile, extended his muscular arm in front of Lightning, "Hi! I'm Snow!" He had a charming and goofy smile.

"I'm Lightning." She ignored the extended hand, " Are you all discussing about the appearance of a werewolf yesterday?" Lightning words was cold and icy.

Robert raised his eyebrows, and murmured silently to Snow, "She's..icy. Snow, please take good care of your new teammate." Robert tapped on Snow's shoulder softly and left them. Snow smiled and replied to her, "Yes, thank you for your help. Here are the rest of the teammates." Snow introduced the other two officer who were standing nearby the glass table watching the interaction between them.

Lightning crossed her arms and with a cold stare, "I work alone." Snow and other two officers looked at each other. One of the olive skin female with olive skin with shoulder length black hair and light brown eyes approached Lightning with a slightly unwelcomed smile, "I'm Lebreau."

"Lightning. Do you have any info on the new werewolf?"

"Looks like someone is eager to find out the werewolf." One of the tall officer with blue hair with tight orange clothes put down his tablet and stared intensely at Lightning.

"Yuj." Lebreau looked at Yuj, which he shrugged it off. Snow come in between Yuj and Lightning to break the cold icy stares between them and turned to Lebreau, " Okay guys, can you show her the data we got?" Lebreau handed over the tablet to Lightning.

"This is what we have on the new werewolf." Lebreau turned on the projector screen which shows a blurred image of a huge wolf. Lightning swiped the tablet screen with an insane speed, taking in all the new info and she turned to the screen.

"Is it a werewolf with abilities?"

Snow nodded, impressed by Lightning, "Yes, this werewolf is deep brown, it's much more larger than the average werewolf we've seen so far." Yuj and Lebreau was looking at Snow and Lightning.

Lightning stared at the screen and put the tablet aside, "..and it's ability is...?"

"From what we've observed, he has the ability to erase memory." Snow's tone is worried.

Lightning looked at Snow, "How do you get this information?"

Snow grabbed both his hand into fists, " The officers who survived forgot where they were, what they were doing when we encountered the werewolf."

"It's the Wiper." Lightning murmured. "Can I meet the officers?"


	3. Chapter 3: Wolf Night I

Lightning was led by Snow to a small room opposite to the office she was in just now.

"He's a young boy who just joined us recently." Snow rubbed his chin. "He seemed devastated." Snow stopped in front of the glass door, printed with white small words: Waiting Room. Lightning perked her thin eyebrows, she saw a small figure was sitting on the white sofa, leaning both of his hands onto his knees and rested his forehead on his crossed palms.

The door slide open with a swish sound, both Lightning and Snow went into the room. The silvered hair boy slightly lifted his head to see the incomers. His green eyes darted between Snow and Lightning, but stayed longer on Lightning. He blinked a few times and plopped his head down again. He clenched tightly onto his black gloves with white palms, weakly mutterred: "Hi.."

Snow looked at Lightning and shaked his head. Lightning unfolded her crossed arms and decided to sit next to him, keeping a safe distance with him. "I'm Lightning. The new colleague and HUNTER assigned to assist you and the team." Lightning said in a soft tone. The young boy while keeping his hands clenched, he slightly turned his head and looked at Lightning, "I'm Hope Esthiem. No matter how hard I try to recall what happened, it doesn't ...it just doesn't.. I can't remember anything." His voice shows his young age, probably still around 14 years old?

Lightning hesitantly lifted her arms and gently place it onto Hope shoulders. Lightning noticed the stark contrast of Hope's short-sleeved orange and yellow jacket with the white sofa and his silver hair. " It's okay, when do you realise you don't remember anything?"

To her suprise, Hope reacted in an aggresive manner. "I was just patrolling the area with a few colleagues and friends. I drifted towards the black forest cause I thought I saw something in the forest.Then it was just pitch black. I can't recall anything. When I woke up, I was in the hospital." Hope sighed in defeat, "I am so weak."

Lightning softly patted the young boy's shoulder, it reminds her so much of her younger self. "You are not weak.I..I had the same experience with the Wiper." She doesn't know why she blurted this out, maybe just to comfort the vulnerable young boy.

Snow who was standing at one corner, mused at this new information. Hope looked surprised and asked, "What? But you are the HUNTER? I thought lycan's powers doesn't affect you?" He sounded curious and surprised.

Lightning clicked her tongue and removed her hand from Hope's shoulders. She gaze onto the floor, remembering the bits and pieces of memory from her childhood. "It's true that HUNTERS are not affected by lycan, but I am still vulnerable to lycan's special abilities. I am only immune to the lycan's poisons." Hope opened his green eyes wide, like a child who had been just told that his favourite superhero died. "If I get bitten or clawed by lycans, I won't die from their poison, although it takes some time to recover from the injury."

Hope was still staring at Lightning with awe. Snow raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly. "Don't be too harsh on yourself kid." Snow stepped in, " We are a family." He patted on Hope's shoulder, " Take a good rest okay?" Hope smiled weakly to him and nodded.

Lightning said in unison, "Yes, take some good rest. Don't worry about it." That being said, Lightning stood up and prepared to leave. Suddenly Hope stood up, clenching his hands into fist and raised his voice, "Lightning! I mean Ma'am! C-can I join the special force team? I wanted to find out what happened! I wanted to kill the lycans!"

Lightning turned and was facing Hope now. Snow smiled and said: " You've got guts kid, and I like it." Hope unconsciously clenched his jaw tight, his green eyes looked determined. Lightning let out a soft sigh, "Just call me Lightning." She stared at him with icy cold eyes, " Do you know what does that mean? The risk, the dangers, are you ready to accept all of it?" Hope bit his lips and said in his childish tone, " Yes! I am ready! That's why I joined the ACADEMY!"

Lightning nodded her head in approval. "Good. Take some rest, you need to be well prepared for the future fight." Hope after hearing that, pumped his fists excitedly in air like he had won his first trophy. " Yes Ma'-..I mean Lightning."

Lightning turned and left the room, with a smirking Snow following behind. He didn't expect to saw this side of Lightning, a soft spot for kids.

"Stop smirking behind my back or else I will punch your face." A snarky remark from Lightning. Snow replied in a joyful manner, at least he knows he's not working with a cold robot or lycan killing machine. " Well, I am happy that Hope is a new member in the new task force."

Snow changed his tone, "You know, when he requested to join the team, we were quite surprised. He's so young." Lightning is now looking at the well build and muscular blonde man standing beside her, waiting him to finish the story. Snow slightly adjusted his black bandana, "His parents were killed by the lycans." Lightning stopped walking and she stared at the long corridor infront of her with ACADEMY officers walking around. Her thoughts started to drift.

 _"Serah!" Lightning was staring at her hands, soaked with the wet and warm blood of her sister. Serah was lying there unconsciously on the ground, the wound on her shoulder was oozing out blood, forming a red pool, soaking the white dress Serah was wearing._ _Lightning panted heavily. Her hands were trembling uncontrollably._

 _Tears were forming in her eyes and her surrounding become foggy. She felt helpless. She slightly turned her head to see the perpetrator._ _All she saw was white light with a large wolf-like figure, standing like a human being. All she knew it was a werewolf._

"Hey Lightning, are you okay?" Snow interrupted her thoughts. "I'm fine." She managed to brush off the intense feelings from the flashbacks, the pieces of flashbacks that she managed to retrieve.

Both Snow and Lightning went back to the operation room. Yuj and Lebreau stopped from what they are doing and picked up the tablet from the table, both coughing and clearing their throats. Lebreau wanted to take the stuff that she and Yuj were meddling with earlier, but Lightning was quick enough to snatch it away.

Snow doesn't have a clue what was going on. Lebreau face-palmed so hard and Yuj made a shocking face and covered his mouth nervously.

Lightning read the paper. "Bets for Fang hitting on Lightning. A day. Two days. Three days." And the list goes on until seven days. There are a few ticks between one and two days. Lightning eyes twitched and felt her temples throbbing.

Snow peaked behind her back and mumbled, "I bet in two days." Snow staggered a few steps back when Lightning furiously crumpled the piece of paper into a ball and throw it aside. "I need the exact numbers of the lycans." Her stare is deadly. Snow, Yuj and Lebreau quickly scurried to get their tablets to gather the data for the deadly ice queen.

\--

Serah and Vanille arrived at the abandoned factory nearby their college. The abandoned factory situated in the middle of the field, surrounded by forests. It was dark, but the organisers set up a few lights to brighten up the gloomy place.

To their surprise, there were people everywhere, flooding into the abandoned factory. Most of the people are youngsters, who are now hanging around, chatting and drinking. They also played some musics with the portable speakers. It looked much more like a chilled drinking night rather than a wolf night.

"Wow. There's many people here." Serah was amazed by this event, there were almost a thousand people gathering here. Vanille giggled, "This is the biggest event in Coccoon." She chirpped. "It just started few years back."

A young guy with blonded spiky hair was carrying a few red cups smiled to both of them. Serah smiled back and he passed two cups to each of them, "To lycans." Serah and Vanille took it and thanks the guy. "To wolfies!" Vanille lifted her cup cheerfully and sipped it. "Vodka." Vanille raised her eyebrows. Serah lifted her cup and touched Vanille's cup, "Cheers." She dranked the alcohol while observing everything around her. It was not too bad, moving to a new place.

"Lycans, come and gather as we are going to start the praying ceremony." One of the young girl shouted as she stands in front of the abandoned factory. People started to move around and gather in front of her. They stopped playing the music.

That's unique,to be called lycans. Serah finished the vodka and Vanille grabbed her hand gently, "I'll show you something fun." Serah could smell the faint vodka in Vanille's breath. Serah blinked her eyes a few times before nodding, probably she had too much alcohol, she can feel her cheeks warming up.

She grinned and led Serah to the back of the abandoned building, passing by all the people who were standing in front of the young girl, preaching about the lycans.

The chattering voices faded away as they approach the back of the building. Vanille smirked when she saw a few carton of boxes laying around. The back of the building was dark, she can get a glimpse of Vanille through the faint moonlight.

Vanille's twin auburn pigtail were bouncing around when she's rummaging through the boxes. Serah approached Vanille and slightly lower herself, she found herself whispering, "What are you doing?"

"Found it!" Vanille exclaimed in joy and turn to look at Serah. Their face were so close that their nose almost touched each other. Vanille is beaming and showed Serah what she found. Serah take a glimpse of it.

Vanille was holding a brown color fury costume, that looks like a lycan costume. Serah raised her eyebrows again. Vanille took out another head mask from the box. It's a lycan head mask.

Serah bit her lips and smirked, _oh no you're not going to do that, aren't you?_

 _Oh yes I'm definitely going to do that._ Vanille seems to know what Serah is thinking just by looking into her doubtful sky blue eyes. She pulled out another costume. It looks like an ancient robe, with blue glowing neon strips on the side of the sleeves.

"You are going to be the evil priests who summoned the red lycan." Vanille passed the costume to Serah and started putting on the lycan costume.

"Pfft..." Serah can't help but laughed and shake her head. Oh boy. What is she getting herself into. Without second thoughts, Serah pull over the robe and managed to hide her face under the biege colored robe. On the other hand, Vanille fitted herself into the lycan costume and she giggled. Both of them laughed together for awhile.

"Let's do it, My Sacred Lady." Vanille put her lycan paw onto Serah's shoulder and Serah smiled, "Yes my tamed beast." They tiptoed to the place where everyone gathered and hide in the corner.

"In this sacred night, we shall make our offerings and pray to the lycan Gods, to bless us." The young girl was giving a inspiring speech to the youngsters who are cheering.

"They do that every year. Putting up costumes." Vanille whispered softly to Serah, her ears felt tingling at Vanille's warm breath. Vanille winked at Serah and put on her lycan mask.

Vanille make a deep growling sound, walking towards the young girl. She reached out her furry hand and pretended to claw the young girl. The young girl looks surprised and she stuttered, "O-Oh..here comes our mighty lycan God and our priests!" The young girl's gaze drifted to Serah.

"Hey!" This time another young guy appeared behind Serah looking worried and confused. They found out.

Serah quickly hurried to where Vanille is and stand next to her, raising her hands and put it together like a person in prayers. Serah peek at the guy who was confused and he scratched his head. He decided to let both of them to become the lycan God and priests for the night and he went off.

Vanille tried to growl hard but it was hard for her to keep a deep and hoarsed voice. Serah managed to keep her composture and manage to keep her laughter. The audience in front of them yelled, "All hail lycan God!" They raised their fists, some of them even knelt down and prayed.

Vanille continued to act like a grumpy lycan and Serah was just standing there acting like a priests. Both of them looked at each other and manage to keep their facades on.

There were some teenagers collecting money, or what they called offerings from the audience using a small black pouch. Serah had seen interesting stuff today. Vanille seems to get bored of it and stopped her clawing gestures, she nudged Serah with her elbow, hinting they should leave. Serah patted the lycan's head and grabbed it's huge paws to leave the place.

But before she turned away, Serah felt a sharp pain at her chest and she could felt the presence immediately. She grabbed her chest and her eyebrows furrowed.

 _What is this feeling?_

Serah tried to look around to see where does the heavy aura or presence come from. And she noticed it. At the back of the audience, behind the bushes and between the trees, there are a pair of grey eyes and a few pair of yellow eyes watching her. She felt chill runs up her spine.

"Serah? You alright? You look pale." Vanille tilted her head to check on Serah. The lycan mask nose was poking out from the side of Serah. "I'm..." Suddenly, Serah hears it before she sees it. All hell break loose.

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

"RUNNNN!"

"HELP!!"

 _What on earth.._

Serah saw people running away from the dark figures, standing tall like human beings, but they were larger and much more muscular. People were screaming and pushing around to get away from the lycans that appeared out of nowhere. The lycans jumped among them and started howling and clawing at them. The situation was chaotic because they were thousands of people gathered here.

"Run!" Before she realised it, Vanille already took off the mask and grabbed her hand, forcing her to run. Serah looked at Vanille who was holding her hand and running in front of her.

It's like a déjà vu feeling to Serah.

The scenery changed.

The hand was now a very small hand, Serah could feel that her legs became smaller and she's running in a child's body. She staggered a lot when she's running. Her gaze was fixed infront of the small figure running infront of her. She knows that they are running away from something. Serah was blinded by a white light when she tried to look at the figure in front of her. All she could see is a pair of worried jaded eyes, with slit iris.

 _Oooff._

Serah's hand slipped from Vanille's when she was knocked by a few people who were running for their lifes. She was knocked down and she fell on the ground with a loud thud.

"Ouch..." Serah supported her body with her arms and saw Vanille was screaming to her while she was being pushed away from the chaotic crowd. People were tripping over Serah, trying to escape from this horror.

Serah struggled and turned her head. A huge black hairy lycan was in the air, with wide opened jaws and white fangs were showing. The lycan leaped and jumped towards Serah, who was now sitting on the ground defenceless. Serah acted on her instincts and shielded herself with both her slender arms, waiting for the worst thing to happen.

A few seconds passed with a loud growl just in front of her. Nothing happened, she didn't feel her body being scratched, bitten or being tossed like a doll. Serah opened her eyes.

A muscular figure was standing infront of her. She could only see the jacket and the black bandana of the blonde muscular man. He was holding a cannon like weapon and he fired at the black lycan.

With a loud boom, a silvery thing came off from the cannon and launched towards the black lycan in the air. The blonde man staggered a few steps back to withstand the recoil of the cannon. The silver thing opened up into a huge web and caught the black lycan. The lycan was caught off guard and it immediately was caught up in the silver net and was pinned to the ground.

"Here we go!" The blonde man carried the huge cannon with his left hand and scooped up Serah with his right hand like a light doll and plopped her on his right shoulder. "Gotta gooooo." Serah was still in shocked for what happened. The blonde man runs fast even though he looks huge and clumsy.

Serah could see the black lycan was electrocuted by the silver net and the lycan was roaring, like he's in tremendous pain. At the corner of her eye, a flash of pink can be seen.

"Lightning!" Serah yelled. She saw her sister carrying the gun blade approaching the herd of lycans.

Lightning slightly turned and shocked to see her little sister here. But Lightning hid her emotions well even in dire situations. "Snow! Take her to a safety place!" Lightning shouted and run towards the lycans. "Got it big sis!" The blonde guy name Snow shouted back admist of the chaotic situation.

"Be safe!" was the only thing Serah could shout out.


	4. Chapter 4: Wolf Night II

**A few hours before the incident**

Lightning was looking at the 3D projectile of the black forest. She was simply amazed by how detailed it is. With such detailed map, they might able to set up an ambush to catch the lycans.

"Is she the Lightning?"

"Yea, she's the Hunter."

"She looks so different.

Murmured can be heard when people saw her standing in front of the projectile. Lightning simply don't care for what people saying, just get the task done and she will be able to go back to Bodhum.

From the information she had gathered, there are currently three exceptionally huge lycans in the forest with other small lycans. The one Hope encountered was the Wiper with memory erasing ability, covered in dark brown fur. The one that erased her childhood memories..

The second one was spotted a few weeks ago, which was suspected to be responsible for the dead of ACADEMY officer. This lycan is black in color with grey eyes. They didn't identify it's ability so it was named as the Unknown.

The third one was a special one, which was encountered by one of the residents in Cocoon. The witness, a brunette girl with burgundy eyes told ACADEMY that the lycan saved her life.

She went on a adventurous hiking with her friends in the black forest hoping to encounter the legendary lycans. The brunette was separated with her friends and was lost in the black forest. She was scared and weak from lack of food and water, trying to find her way out but accidentally slipped from a hill. She sprained her ankle and she thought she wouldn't make it.

She was lying there weakly, praying to God that someone will find her. It was dark in the forest with only faint moonlight and trees rustling sound. She heard heavy footsteps approaching her with a deep growl. The brunette weakly opened her eyes and saw a silver lycan standing there staring at her. The brunette just stared at the silver lycan for a long time and flinched when the lycan approached her.

She could hear the heavy huffs from the lycan and deep growl. The lycan grabbed her sprained ankle and she thought she will die there, eaten alive by the lycan. Instead, she felt wetness on her ankle. Maybe it's her blood covering her leg, or so she thought. She pry opened her eyes and was shocked at what she saw.

The lycan was licking her ankle until it's wet. The brunette was confused, but something strange happened. She couldn't feel the pain on her ankle anymore and it felt strangely soothing. The lycan continued a few times and stopped. The brunette can't help but gasped, because it seems like the sprained ankle was healing. The lycan now lifted it's head and stared at her with soft jaded eyes, black slit iris.

The brunette swallowed the lump in her throat. She screamed loudly when the lycan suddenly carried her and put her across it's shoulder. She yelled and screamed when the lycan started running while carrying her around. She believed she passed out. When she woke up, she was in the Cocoon Hospital.

That's the witness statement from the brunette. The ACADEMY identified the silver lycan as the Healer. Even though they doubted the brunette was having hallucinations due to her weak body, but they did not eliminate the possibility of the existence of this silver lycan.

Back in Bodhum, Lightning only encountered two small lycans, unlike the ones here. They were very small and not as many as the lycans in Cocoon.

Lightning swiped and enlarged the data on the screen. From the corner of her eye, she saw someone standing opposite her, opposite the forest projectile. It was a tall and muscular figure with olive skin. Her emerald eyes had a mischievous and cockiness look in it. She had a small black mole underneath her left eye.

Lightning feel her temples throbbing just by looking at her, probably she reminded her the bet Yuj and Lebreau was playing. She swiped on the projectile again and it disappeared, giving her a clear sight of the person standing opposite her.

Fang, she remembered her name.

Fang smirked, "I'm always impressed by how detailed the forest looked." The black tank top Fang was wearing exposed her well-toned arms. Lightning noticed the weird tattoo on her left arm.

Lightning scoffed and mumbled, "What do you want?"

Fang seems to always have that cocky smirk on her face. She walked in front of Lightning and handed her a tablet. Lightning also noticed that Fang is slightly taller than her, because Fang slightly lowered her head to look at Lightning.

"Robert wanted me to pass you this info." Fang put her both arms on her waist. "It seems like they have spotted the whereabouts of the Wiper." She said in a calm tone.

"Thanks." Lightning took the tablet and turned her head. Her temples is still throbbing. It seems like she can't stand Fang's presence, because it still reminded her of the childish bet they had.

"O-Oh and," Fang fished out her smartphone from her pocket, "There's a welcoming party for you this evening. Robert wanted me to inform you."

Lightning just mumbled a "Mhm."

Fang shifted her stance and she throwed her arms, "Come on, it's just a small party, won't do any harm." Fang closed their distance between them and lowered herself slightly, "You might get some valuable info."

"Woah."

Lightning suddenly raised her hands to act as a barrier between them. Her temples are throbbing, it was intense because at the back of her mind, the image of Yuj and Lebreau are accepting bets from their colleagues annoys her. Fang back away a few steps and raised her eyebrows. Fang shook her head and walked away.

Lightning rubbed her temples, eyeing the blue and dark heads popping out from the operation room from time to time.

What does she mean by valuable info.

Lightning glanced at the tablet and looked at the data. There was NOTHING. Nothing about the Wiper. It just written the details about the party this evening.

Seventh Heaven Bar, 7pm.

Lightning sighed and clenched her jaw, Fang.

* * *

 **Seventh Heaven Bar**

Yuj was glancing the doors in Seventh Heaven Bar from time to time. He sat himself at the corner of the bar and drank his pint of beer. Lebreau just made a face, impliedly telling Yuj that he is going to lose his bet, soon. Yuj rolled his eyes so hard, that he think that his eyeballs might have turned upside down.

"Look, I can see the chemistry between them. I bet extra hundred gill that the Hunter will definitely come." With that, Yuj took out a bag of coins and slammed it down on the bar, earning a look from the bar tender.

"All in." Lebreau stared hard at Yuj, he also put a bag of heavy coins on the bar, challenging Yuj. The bar tender who was wiping the glasses behind the bar smirked when she saw this scene. Lebreau took a side glance at the olive skin officer, Fang who is now sitting at the cushioned seats nearby the door chatting with other colleague from the ACADEMY. When did things go so intensed after the Hunter come, it seems like the Black Forest is becoming more restless now, and lycans are appearing everywhere.

Lebreau scratched his head, wanted to clarify this information with Yuj, "Hey Yu-.."

"Shhh! Look!" Yuj raised his head towards the door, sipping his beer in a victorious smile. Lebreau made a tchh sound and look at the direction Yuj was looking at. A slender and tall figure with pink hair just entered the busy bar. She was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket on. The tight jeans is hugging to her slender long legs with a black Chelsea boots. Lebreau was stunned by the Hunter's beauty and was speechless for a few minutes, until a tap on his arm bring him back to reality. "This is mine." Yuj took the bags of coin and put it aside, "Your eyeballs are going to fall off."

Lightning does not know why she even bothered to come to this bar. Serah went out with her friend to some party and she was alone in the house. She was thinking of calling the day off until she saw the reminder on her phone about the party at Seventh Heaven Bar, and she is here now.

"Big sis!" Snow with his black bandana stretch out both of his hands, obviously very surprised by her presence, wants to give a big hug to her. Lightning took a step back and stared at Snow. "Snow."

"Okay, no hugs, understand. Good to see you here!" Snow put on his iconic smile and Robert saw them from behind. "Officer Farron!" Robert came forward and greeted her. "Is it hard finding here?" Robert's face was bright red and smells of alcohol, he's been drinking a lot. "It's fine." Lightning replied shortly.

"Go get some drinks, it's on the ACADEMY." Robert nudged his head over the bar. Lightning without hesitation moved towards the bar.

A bar tender with dark brown straight hair, white tank top was cleaning the glasses. She looked up and smiled at Lightning, "Hello, how are you?"

"I am good, how are you?" Lightning stand by the bar and replied monotone. The bar tender replied with the sweetest smile she ever seen, "I am good, what can I get for you tonight?" The bar tender set aside the glasses, now focused on Lightning.

"Whisky on rocks please." The bar tender in a swift motion added a few ice cubes and a double shot of whisky into the glass. She slide the black glass mat with Seventh Heaven Bar logo printed on it before putting the glass of whisky in front of Lightning. "Whisky on rocks."

"Thank you." Lightning sipped the drink and she could feel her head throbbing again. She furrowed her eyebrows, what is happening today? Why is she getting so much headache.

"So you came." A tall figure slide her way through the crowd and stood beside her at the bar. Lightning without turning her head knew who this person is. "Cheers to our new colleague in the department." Fang raised her glass with a cheeky smile at Lightning. Lightning stood in silence, her hand unconsciously touched her temples.

"Seems like you cannot stand my presence, I shall stay away from you." Fang noticed her movements, and chose to take a step back, putting a distance between both of them. Odd enough, Lightning head was slightly better. "You don't have to do that." Lightning looked at her.

"I don't want my beloved colleague to suffer because of me." Fang leaned her elbow by the bar and sipped her drink while looking into Lightning eyes.

"I..." Before Lightning could say anything, suddenly her smart phone vibrated in her pocket. She realised the bar suddenly went into deep silence, because everyone's smart phone, from the ACADEMY rang. This could only mean lycans appeared in the town.

"Everyone, Red status, emergency situation. Location is sent to your phones, please go back to the ACADEMY and depart after preparation." Robert put down his smart phone and command everyone in the bar. Everyone including Snow quickly went out of the bar and went back to the ACADEMY.

Lightning slide her phone back into her phone, realising Fang is still drinking at the bar. "I am a receptionist." Fang seems to read her mind and answered her confusion. Without further delay, she dismissed the thought and went out of the bar.


	5. Chapter 5: Wolf Night III

**_Authors note: I had made some amendments to this chapter XD please enjoy reading :)_**

* * *

Lightning carried her gunblade squeezing herself through the chaotic crowd. The huge black fur lycan seems to pass out due to the electricity that surged through the special silver electric web made by ACADEMY. There were a few small lycans trying to remove the web from the black fur lycan but failed to do so. The small lycans averted their attention towards Lightning's direction. With a huge growl, all of them charged towards Lightning.

Shit.

Lightning believe in her own ability to fight against lycans, but not a few lycans at the same time. She changed her direction, decided to lead the lycans into the forest nearby to prevent casualties. She sprinted with all her might toward the forest.

"LIGHTNING!" Yuj carried a middle-sized cannon with him and shouted towards the small lycans. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Yuj knows exactly what she's trying to do here, to distract the lycan into the forest, but this is a suicidal act. Lycans have exceptionally sensitive nose and night vision which normal humans cannot compete against. Yuj positioned himself and targeted one of the lycans and shoot the web towards the lycan. Yuj slipped and fell onto the ground due to the huge recoil by the cannon.

"GRRAAGHHHHHH" One of the lycan howled and roared when the web caught it and struggled for awhile before it passed out. Yuj was relieved that he managed to catch one out of three of the lycans, trying to minimise the risk Lightning is bringing to herself. Lebreau managed to catch up to Yuj and helped him to stand on his feet. "What.." Yuj got up to his feet, "We have to think of something to help her!"

* * *

Hunters.

The Hunters are born with special abilities, exceptionally stronger stamina than normal human beings and the ability to sense lycans. Hunters are immune to lycan poisons even though they are bitten. Which means they would not die from their poison.

Lightning took out her gunblade and ran as fast as she could, knowing she would not stand a slight chance for fighting against them. She could hear the huge rustling sound and deep growling of the lycans behind her, it seems like there is only two following her. She need to think of a strategy fast, to make sure she don't die in this forest, eaten by these lycans.

Before she could see it, Lightning sense a presence coming on top of her. She moved her feet in a different direction and leap towards the right of the bushes and switched her gunblade into a gun. One of the lycan caught up and trying to ambush her from the top. The lycan landed clumsily on the ground and turned itself facing towards her.

"RAWRRRRRHHHHH!" The lycan signalling his pack that he had found his target. The lycan inched slowly towards Lightning with huge puffs coming out from its huge mouth with long fangs. The lycan was much more larger than Lightning for thirty inch. Lightning keep her eyes focused on the lycan, while keeping her guards on for another lycan.

"RARGHHH!" The lycan leaped towards her with its huge fangs and clawing towards her. This forest might be advantageous for Lightning due to the trees and bushes, it's an obstacle for a huge lycan to move around. Lightning dodges the attack, fired a bullet towards the lycan at its leg. The lycan jumped towards one of the huge trees and clawed into the huge tree trunks to prevent itself from falling off. The lycan dodged the bullet and looked furious. The lycan let out a deep growl, staring at Lightning, which she clearly know what that means. There's no turning back now. They will hunt her down until she is dead.

Lightning moved a step back while keeping her gaze on the lycan. She can sense another lycan hiding somewhere waiting to ambush her.

"RAWRHHHH!" Another lycan appeared from her back and trying to bite her neck. Lightning changed her gun into a blade and manage to cut the lycan's shoulder. The lycan whimpered and turned around facing Lightning. While the lycan who just climbed on the tree lunged towards Lightning after the ambush by the lycan, leaving her unprepared for the next attack. The other lycan leaped towards her as well to make sure that she cannot escape from this.

Shit.

Lightning holding her blade to defend herself is preparing for the worst, suddenly one of the lycan was thrown off by a mysterious force , now the lycan was flying towards the left side, hitting the tree with a huge thud and fell onto the ground. The other lycan who was going to attack Lightning stopped dead and scanning the area with it's now frightened eyes.

Lightning caught a glimpse of white silver fur in front of her before the lycan was knock onto the ground. Through the dim moonlight in the forest, the white lycan is much more larger than the small lycans, one of it's huge feet was stepping onto the lycan's head causing it to whimper. The massive white lycan slowly turned it's head towards Lightning, staring her with green eyes. The white lycan let out a silent growl when staring at Lightning.

Lightning manage to swallow a lump in her throat, unable to move. Under the moonlight, the silver fur of the lycan seems to be glowing

She knew this lycan. The image of Serah injured, soaked in blood in her own hands. The image of a white lycan standing in front of her and Serah. Lightning felt a boiling rage rising and feel adrenaline rushing through her body. She grabbed her Blazefire and switched it into gun mode with a soft click and aimed at the silver lycan's head without hesitation.

The silver lycan let out a deep growl, showing its huge fangs at her, the huge wolf arched its body in a position ready to launch itself to Lightning.

"LIGHTNING STAY!" Lightning heard Yuj and Lebreau's voices coming from the forest and a huge boom can be heard, before Lightning can do anything.

The massive silver lycan with a light jump, manage to position itself on top of the tree before being caught by the silver web fired by Yuj and Lebreau. The silver web landed on the small lycan on the ground instead of the huge silver lycan. Lightning looked up at the huge lycan who is now on top of the tree. The lycan paw was leaning on the tree trunk while its feet landed on the branches. The lycan leaping from trees to tree, causing the leaves to rustle and fall from the tree.

Lightning clenched her fists and took a deep breath to calm down herself. The image of the silver lycan and Serah keeps replaying in her mind.

"Hey Lightning, are you alright?" Yuj run to her side taking glance whereabouts of the silver lycan. Lebreau seems to leave the cannon behind and went straight to the small lycan twitching and struggling to get out from the silver web. She took out her hand gun and fired at the lycan's head. Lightning saw the blood gushing out, forming a pool of blood reaching to her boots.

"All done." Lebreau spinned her hand gun before sliding it back to her waist.

"I'm fine.." Lightning muttered.

"Is that a Alpha lycan, I've never seen such a huge lycan before.." Lebreau put her hand on her waist and rubbed her chin. Yuj frowned, "Most probably.."

Lightning slide her Blazefire back to the leather holder, "Let's head back."

* * *

"Let me down! I need to look for my friend!" Serah squirmed underneath Snow's tight grip. Snow laughed nervously, "Never." Big sis will kill him. Seeing the resemblance of the hair colour between them, this must be big sis's sister or relative. He must protect her.

"AHHhHHhHhH" There were loud screamings behind them, Serah saw how the lycans used their massive paw hurled against the crowd, the people fly away like a doll being tossed aside. Some of the lycans grabbed the humans and tear their body apart with their huge mouth, causing blood to spilled everywhere. Gunshots and silver webs can be heard and seen from far aside, but that didn't stop any of the lycans.

Serah furrowed her eyebrow, they need to do something. The big blonde guy insisted and stubbornly insisted that he should send her to safety first. Serah did what she had to do, she bite the blonde guy's neck.

"What the?!" Snow loosened his grip on Serah and was shocked. He stumbled and quickly check his neck. Serah fall on the ground with a loud thud and she cringes on the pain on her butt. "What was that for?" Snow asked in disbelief.

Serah angrily shouted, "Loo...look out!" Before she could say anything again, one of the lycan catches up hurled itself towards Snow. Even though Snow was a massive guy, but lycan's strength cannot be underestimated.

Snow pulled out a silver retractable rod from his belt and manage to block the lycans bite from snapping his head off. He losed his balance and falled onto the ground, his face merely inches from the lycan fangs. The black furred lycan bite onto Snow's rod and lifted him up in the air.

"Shi.." Snow wanted to kick and release the grip on his rod but the lycan used its huge paw to grab Snow, squeezing him like a water bottle.

"Arggghhhhhhh!" Snow face was red from suffocation, he thought he is going to die now.

Before he could see it, a whoosh was heard and he felt the grip loosened and he fell onto the ground, gasping for more air into his lungs. He opened his eyes and heard the lycan roaring so loud that the other lycans stopped and stared at the source of the noise.

Whoosh.

Snow realised warm blood was spurted onto his face, a silver arrow stucks into the lycan's left eye, the black lycan was growling, falling a few steps behind, trying to take the silver arrow out of his eyes, another silver arrow hit its arm. Snow looked back, seeing Serah holding a silver bow with silver arrows, ready to fire another arrow.

The black lycan groaned in pain and stumbled off into the forest, with blood dripping everywhere. The other lycans seemed to lost their Alpha lycan, stopped what they are doing and followed the black lycan back into the forest.

Serah knew she had to do something, or else the blonde guy, Snow is going to die. She looked around quickly and realised there ws a silver slender bow with a few silver arrows laid scattered on the ground. Guess her years in archery club is put into good use now.

She stumbled and grabbed the silver bow, surprisingly light, and put one of the arrow aiming at the lycans' eye. She positioned her stance and took a deep breath, released the arrow.

With an blink of an eye, she was shooting another arrow at the lycan's arm. The lycan whimpered and roared in pain, leading other lycans to follow it back to the forest.

Serah breathed again, slowly lowering her bow and slumped onto the ground. Snow grabbed his bandana snd scrunched it into a small ball. There were cryings here and there and people assisting injured people.

Serah didn't saw Vanille for the whole night.


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

"The appearance of werewolves had injured hundreds of people, causing 10 deaths. The ACADEMY institution is trying to track down the -"

Snow came into the meeting room and switched off the big television plastered on the wall. "Not a great news to start the day." He placed the remote back on the glass table and saw Lightning sitting at the end of the corner reading through the information and photos available from the incident last night.

"Morning." Lightning briefly glanced up at Snow, continue to read through the materials.

"Is Serah alright?" After yesterday's incident, Snow was slightly impressed by the younger Farron.

Lightning tilted her head up, "She's alright." Before she drop her head down, she muttered in silence, "Thank you for looking after her, I had no idea she was there at the first place." Lightning's gaze was stern, yet there was a hint of softness when she mentioned Serah.

"Not a big prob, big sis, she is quite tough for herself, I guess Hunters blood runs well in the family." Snow smiled and scratched his head a bit.

Lightning did not say anything but resume to checking the files, "By any chance..have you seen Yuj or Lebreau?" Snow raised his eyebrows, it's quite rare for her to show emotions or care for anyone else.

"No, I believe they are having their patrol rounds at the moment." Snow stated. "By the way, the Weapon and Research Department wanted to meet you in person."

Lightning placed the files on the table and raised her head, waiting for Snow to elaborate further.

"The Director wanted to meet you, which I don't know why." Snow shrugged his shoulders. Lightning drummed her fingers, "Estheim..was it?" Snow nodded. Lightning checked on the files and her mobile phone, "Snow, would it be possible for you to do me a favour? I have night shifts patrol tonight."

"Sure, shoot me." Snow leaned himself forward to wait for Lightning's instructions.

* * *

Lightning reached at the lab of Weapon and Research Department. She scanned her staff card and entered into the pale white area with lots of weapons and silverware laying around the big white tables. This department is mostly responsible for developing weapons and turning silver into usable weapons for ACADEMY troops. Not to mention that they are trying to find cure for the lycan's poison.

Maybe this is the reason the Director wanted to see her. As Hunters, Lightning's body is immune to lycan poison, probably they are trying to extract some DNA samples for her as a research sample.

Lightning saw a man in his near fifty, wearing a white coat talking to another staff while looking at the screen displaying cannon weapons. His hair has mostly turned gray and he has thin frame glasses on. His handsome features are not covered by the wrinkles on his face. He seems to notice Lightning approaching him and quickly brushed off the staff and turned to face her.

"Claire, it's been awhile." The man looked at her with a bright smile and extended his hand to her. Lightning was taken aback by him, not many people knows her real name, besides her sister.

"May I know who are you?" Despite being taken aback, Lightning remained calm and looked at this mysterious man.

The man smiled a little, "Of course you wouldn't remember me, you were so young back then. I'm uncle Bartho, Bartholomew Esthiem, I recognised you instantly with your bright pink hair, just like your mum."

Lightning frowned and try to remember this uncle. It seems like he knew her parents very well, even her just vaguely remember them. She remember living with Serah and parents in a small wooden cabin house nearby the forest, and occasionally her parent's friend would visit them. Perhaps its the friend, with much more black hair but with the exact same glasses that he is wearing. There were also a few kids around back then, but she only remember a blob of orange hair.

Lightning's train of thoughts were interrupted by the sudden pressure on her shoulders. Bartholomew had positioned himself in front of Lightning placing his hands on her shoulder. "I'm glad to see you after all this time."

"I'm glad too, uncle Esthiem. Why do you want to see me?" Lightning was still on the defense side. "Perhaps it's my Hunter blood that you are after?"

Bartholomew expression turned dark with a chuckle, "Always the smart one, Claire." Bartholomew put his hands down and pushed his glasses. Lightning doesn't like how he said her name.

"Initially when I first heard about the Hunter, I thought about researching on Hunter's DNA to find a cure for the poison. Never thought the Hunters would be the Farron sisters." Bartholomew slides both of his hands into his white robe pocket.

"But I found a better solution." Bartholomew smirked, "To eliminate them once and for all, but I need some help from the ACADEMY troop."

"What is that plan?" Lightning squinted her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Simple, I'm researching on a poison that will spread only to the werewolfs or lycans or whatever you call them, which will kill them slowly." Bartholomew said it as a matter of fact."Of course the poison is still under research, but it won't be complete without the Alpha lycan, alive Alpha lycan."

Bartholomew sighed, he walked to the screen on display nearby and with a few typing and flicks, it showed the image and information written in bold: The Wiper and The Healer.

"I believed there were witnesses who gave statement about encountering exceptionally large lycans with some special abilities." Bartholomew explained and looked at her, to make sure she is following him.

"So you want us to catch them alive and send them to your lab." Lightning looked at the screen with a blank face.

"Brilliant." Bartholomew smiled again. "My department will assist you in any way we can, just to make sure you and your team capture them, in whatever cost, for the future of human kind." Bartholomew patted her shoulder and left her.

Lightning stared at the screen and pinched her nose bridge. It's a good solution for humans. To eliminate all the lycans, to protect Serah from them. But how much more people she need to sacrifice to capture the Alpha lycans, not to mention they are still consider weak in comparison to lycans. Bartholomew Esthiem appeared out of nowhere claiming to be her parent's friend. The hazy memory about Bartholomew and the kids that hang around her old home doesn't help at all.

" " Another notification sent through Lightning's mobile phone and buzzed in her pocket. Lightning checked through the notifications and found out that her shift for patrol is due to start. It seems that due to staff shortage, there will be newcomer and new staff assisting the patrol shifts during the night.

Of course they would do that after what happened yesterday. Lightning scrolled down the list to see who is on her team tonight on the patrol shift, surprisingly, she saw familiar names.

* * *

Serah couldn't sleep the whole night. Her mind keeps replaying the image and events from last night. She didn't even know what happened to Vanille, they got separated in the middle of that chaotic night. Serah was now sitting in the empty living room, sipping her hot chocolate from the mug. She stared out of the window, half a day had been passed and she had been doing nothing but thinking about the lycans. Surprisingly, she was born here and raised here but she don't remember anything about lycans, until she moved out from her old home to Bodhum. That's when Serah heard from rumours and news about lycans in Cocoon. It was her first time seeing lycans since yesterday night and it was terrifying. She hugged her knees to herself without realising it.

 _Is this what sis has to deal with when she joined the ACADEMY?_

Knock. .

 _Maybe she should talk sis out of this operation, she is putting herself in unknown danger._

Knock. knock. knock. knock.

 _This is getting out of hand. College is closed after the incident, will the college reopen? Will I see Vanille again? What will happen from now on? Why is everything so chaotic?_

"Hello! Is Serah home?"

Serah snapped out from her trance of thoughts. She heard a voice coming from the side window of the house and saw Snow standing by the window with a huge smile plastered on his face, pointing at the front door. Serah quickly put down her mug and rushed to the front door.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you were here!" Serah said in shock and Snow was standing at the front door.

"It's alright, I came here to check on you, big sis got a night shift patrol tonight, she wants me to make sure you are safe and sound and keep you accompany." Snow said sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Serah looked worried, "Is it going to be dangerous?"

"Don't worry, your sis is the most capable people I've ever met!" Snow reassured her. "Oh, please come in." Serah directed Snow into the house, without realising from along the street, there was a orange head girl standing behind a truck, peeping and glancing and left the place.

* * *

Lightning grabbed her Blazefire and waited in front of the ACADEMY institution front door for her other teammates. She would most probably preferred to work alone and inform Robert about the team arrangement, but she changed her mind after seeing the names.

"Hi, Lightning. I am here to help." Hope arrived with a backpack and a gun strapped around his waist. He is wearing green shorts and white boots, with a orange light jacket to keep him warm throughout the night. He looked nervous for his first patrol shift. Probably knowing and hearing what had happened last night, Hope made sure himself is ready for anything that could happen during the patrol shift.

"Hi Hope, it's good to see you." Lightning smiled a little, it seems like she had softened herself with this young boy. It reminds her of her young self, determined to kill all the lycans that are in her way, to protect her sister, her only family. Hope smiled and blushed a little after glancing at Lightning.

There is one more team member left. Lightning checked her phone. It's already five minutes late for the shift.

"Hellooooo, team!" Lightning's head ache after hearing that voice. The olived-skin tall woman came through the doors in confidence and she rubbed Hope's silver short hair. "Hello, young boy, not afraid to die young eh?" Fang smirked when Hope squirmed away from her and looked slightly annoyed. She swinged her long red lance and situated it behind her back.

Lightning ignored Fang's presence and said to Hope, "Let's go." Hope nodded and followed Lightning. Fang rolled her eyes, "What's the rush, we have whole night." She hung both of her hands on her lance and walked briefly behind them.


End file.
